Pretence
by Luthorin
Summary: Glorfindel had unwanted suitors. Erestor was the only one he could ask for help. Glorfindel/Erestor Slash


Pretence

Summary: Glorfindel had unwanted suitors. Erestor was the only one he could ask for help. Glorfindel/Erestor Slash

Genre: Romance, Humor

Paring: Glorfindel / Erestor

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied

.

.

.

Feasts in Rivendell were always the best in Middle-Earth, (Just won't mention this to Thranduil, and you'd be safe.) especially Mid-Winter feast where would be the warm atmosphere in the Hall of Fire, including abundant foods and beverages, music and stories played by the head minstrel and his band, and merry companions from every corner of the land.

This year, there were guests from Loth Lorian, Greenwood and even the Grey Heaven joining the party.

"We are glad that you can come to join us this year." Elrond spoke to Lord Cirdan when they were sitting side by side at the head of the dining table.

"Thank you, Elrond, for your hospitality." Cirdan smiled widely. "I haven't been in Imladris since the day I l brought Glorfindel here decades ago. How's everything?"

"Glorfindel helps us a lot. I'm glad you brought him here."

"Is he happy? Does he have a lover? He was restless when he first came to this shore." Cirdan was concerned about his friend.

"I think he's happy here. Even though, sometimes he's a target of the twins' pranks or sometimes he has quarrels with my chief counselor, I think he's fine."

"Speaking of your chief counselor, where's Erestor?"

"He must be in the hall of fire, preparing tonight feast." Elrond replied. "By the way, it looks like your niece and nephew are close with Glorfindel."

"Ah, they knew Glorfindel when he arrived in this shore. They asked me to come here too."

Glorfindel sat between two elves who were chatting with the captain enthusiastically. Glorfindel had to turn his head left and right to listen to them. He felt dizzy now.

"Doesn't it look like your niece and nephew trying to get Glorfindel's attention?" Elrond raised his eyebrow.

"I think so." Cirdan massaged his temple in despair. "It seems like Glorfindel is now having been courted not only by one but two elves."

"This is interesting." Elrond smirked.

"Yes, it is."

.

.

.

"Erestor!"

Erestor was startled when the voice called him loudly; especially he knew too well that it would come with trouble. HE always came with trouble.

"Erestor, please help me!"

Erestor tried to ignore him.

"Don't ignore me! I really need your help!" Glorfindel pleaded.

"What is it this time?" Erestor sighed.

"Be my lover!" Glorfindel was on his knee, his hands holding together in front of the counselor.

"What!?"

"Be my lover!" Glorfindel repeated.

"Is this your way to ask for someone affection? I think you need new tactic though." Erestor's heart beat too fast for his own liking. 'Calm down, you fool.' He told himself.

"Just pretend we were lovers, please." Glorfindel said.

"Explain." Erestor put his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"Well. You know Cirdan's relatives, Calladrion and Eoriel? I think they like me."

"Isn't it good that they like you? It's better than they hate you." Erestor mumbled.

"I mean they like me like a lover!" Glorfindel pouted. "I like them, but not like that. They're still elflings in my eyes. Besides, they are siblings! I don't want them to fight over me."

"So you came up with the idea; if you already had a lover, they would stop trying to court you." Erestor said.

"Exactly! I know I can depend on you." Glorfindel smiled widely.

"Ask someone else. I don't have time for your game." Erestor turned to leave, however, he found himself unable to walk since Glorfindel's arms were around his legs, holding him tight. His head rested sideway on his hip.

"Fin!"

"Please please please! There is no one else! My lover must be someone better than them in age, rank, status and everything to convince them to quit. It's only you!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

Erestor tried to push Glorfindel's head from his hip, but to no avail. Glorfindel was much strong than himself, actually more than everybody in the realm.

"Get off me!"

"Pleasssssse."

"What are you two doing?"

A voice from the door made the lords startled. They turned to look at the new comers and found Cirdan's nephew and niece, and the twins looking at them wide eyes.

'Oh Valar!' Erestor moaned. Now Glorfindel was hugging his legs and resting his head on his hip while Erestor's hand was on his head. It just looked like they were having a moment of affection to others' eyes. Besides, the twins were here and they were smirking knowingly right now!

"Are we interrupting you, Fin, Restor?" Elladan asked.

Glorfindel stood up and put his arm around Erestor's shoulder; ignoring the death glare from the counselor.

"Yes, pen-neth." The captain winked at the twins. "Restor is mad at me. He thought I was having an affair. I was telling him I love only him when you came."

"Oh, sorry Fin, Restor!" Elrohir looked very sorry.

"Don't worry. We'll go discuss our matter in my chambers. Go young ones, have fun." Glorfindel held Erestor's body tighter. "Would you walk with me, or should I carry you?" He whispered into the counselor's ear.

"You'll pay for this." Erestor gritted his teeth.

"I love you, meleth." He spoke louder and kissed the counselor's temple soundly.

"Are they.." Eoriel couldn't complete her sentence.

"Yes." Elladan nodded.

"H.. How? When?" Calladrion stuttered.

"They are together for sometimes now." Elrohir smiled sweetly.

"This is not true. I don't believe it." Eoriel shook her head.

"They are very odd couple." Elladan shrugged. "They don't show their affection in public, but we know Glorfindel loves our dear counselor so much."

"Right." Elrohir seconded his brother. "If you are interested in Glorfindel, I suggest you to look for someone else. He won't have an eye for anyone, but Erestor."

"We will see." The Heaven siblings mumbled.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry!"

Glorfindel was on his knees in front of Erestor's desk in his office; trying to get Erestor's cooperation.

"Erestor, I'm really sorry!"

"Get out of my sight." Erestor was angry, very angry.

"I didn't know what to do!" The captain cried out.

"You knew exactly what to do." The counselor glared dagger at his friend.

"I'm sorry that I lied to them without your consent. If you help me, I'll do everything you request."

"You already said that a dozen times."

"Make it the thirteenth! I know you already help me countless times; I really appreciate that. You know that it's only you who can help me. My life depends on you, Erestor, please!"

Erestor sighed.

"It's a good sigh, right?"

"You owe me."

Glorfindel jumped to his feet and hugged Erestor happily.

"I know I can depend on you! You are the best, Restor!"

"Are we interrupting something?"

The counselor and the captain looked at the new comers at the door. Cirdan looked at them with curious eyes while Elrond raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Lord Elrond, Lord Cirdan." Erestor tried to stand up, but Glorfindel was still holding him tight. "May I help you?"

"We were just wondering where you two are." Cirdan smiled. "The party was started. You two should come to join us."

"We will go there in a minute. I have to discuss something with my dear counselor here first." Glorfindel replied.

"Alright." Cirdan smirked. "I've heard something from my niece that I want to ask you two; however, I don't need the answer anymore. You two take your time. See you in the hall."

Cirdan and Elrond left the office and closed the door behind them. Before he left, Elrond turned to look at his friends. His eyes told them _'we will talk later'_ clearly.

"Get off!"

"Why? We are lovers. We should do everything lovers do." Glorfindel laughed but released Erestor from his hug anyway.

"We are not lovers. We just pretend to be lovers." Erestor gritted his teeth. "Whatever you do, I'll not deny or accept, but I'll not lie."

"That's good enough." Glorfindel grinned. It was like he got a permission to do anything to Erestor. Glorfindel thought.

"They are expecting us in the Hall of Fire. Shall we?" Glorfindel offered his hand to the counselor, but got a glare instead.

"Practice?"

"No."

"Come on, Erestor! It'd be fun!"

"No."

.

.

.

The party went smoothly under the counselor's management. Most elves were enjoying drinking, eating, dancing and some flirting to their interested ones. However, two elves were not happy watching their handsome captain gluing with the boring counselor all night.

"Do you believe that?" Calladrion mumbled with his sister.

"No." Eoriel knitted her eyebrows. "I still don't believe they are lovers. We must prove that."

"How?"

"We follow them. If they are not lovers, they would miss something."

The siblings watched the counselor and captain leaving the party together after the lords left. They followed them until the captain and counselor reached Erestor's chambers. The older elves were talking for a moment, and then Glorfindel bent his head to kiss Erestor's cheek and pushed the counselor inside his chambers.

The siblings looked at each other.

"They really looked like a couple." Calladrion said.

"I won't give up." Eoriel said. "I must find the truth."

"But I'm sleepy now. Besides they are in their room already. I'll not be here all night waiting for them to come out."

"But.."

"Go back to our rooms, sister. We'll think about what to do tomorrow."

"Alright."

.

.

Erestor thought he should have not played along with Glorfindel in this pretence, but it seemed already too late to change his mind.

After they left the party together, Glorfindel insisted that he had to walk Erestor to his chambers. When they were already in front of his chambers, the captain glanced back at the path and sighed.

"They are following us." The captain shook his head. "I'll have to go in your chambers."

"What?"

"I'll be inside just only a moment until they're gone."

"I don't know why I agree to play along." Erestor gritted his teeth.

"Because you have a good heart and willing to help your friend." Glorfindel grinned. Before Erestor could say anything, he felt Glorfindel's lips on his cheek and he was pushed inside his own chambers, followed by the captain who turned to close the door shut.

"That's not necessary." Erestor's face was burning. He still felt Glorfindel's lips on his cheek.

"Yes it was. They were watching us." Glorfindel said seriously.

"Get out!" Erestor could not help himself not to hurt his friend. He kicked Glorfindel's shin very hard.

"Ouch!" Glorfindel cried. "What's that for!?"

"Get out!"

"I can't!" Glorfindel opened the door a little and glanced outside. "They are still there."

"Are they going to wait all night?" Erestor was annoying.

"It seems so." Glorfindel glanced out again and saw the siblings leaving. "I think they will be there for a while. I have to stay here tonight."

"No way!"

"Please Erestor. Or what we've done tonight will be in vain. Please."

Erestor narrowed his eyes. Glorfindel looked more serious than other times. He sighed in defeat.

"You sleep on the couch." The counselor said and walked to his bedroom; leaving the captain in the living room by himself.

"That will do, for now." Glorfindel smirked.

.

.

.

Erestor woke up instantly when he felt his bed dipped; a small knife in his hand pointing at the intruder's throat.

"Woh! Woh!" Glorfindel grabbed the counselor's wrist.

"What are you doing!?" Erestor burst out.

"Relax!" Glorfindel cried. "It's snowing outside. I'm cold. Could you just share the comfort of your bed?"

"You are an elf. You don't feel cold!" Erestor's eyes roamed over his friend's body unintentionally. Glorfindel was bare from his waist up, and only had his pants on. "If you are so cold, why don't you put your cloth on?" Erestor scolded.

"It's not comfortable. I can't sleep with my cloth on." Glorfindel pouted.

"Get out! They should be gone by now."

"They may come back in the morning."

"Then YOU come back in the morning." Erestor literally kicked Glorfindel out of his bed.

"It's just a couple hours!" Glorfindel climbed back to the bed. "Please." He laid down and pulled the blanket to cover himself. "Good night."

"Glorfindel!"

"Sweet dream, my dear counselor."

"Glorfindel!"

.

.

.

Glorfindel woke up to find the most beautiful sight in his second live. Erestor was sleeping soundly, his face serene and a small smile tucking at the corner of his mouth. Glorfindel reached his hand to touch the beautiful elf beside him.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." Erestor spoke suddenly.

"I just.." Glorfindel laughed dryly. "You are so adorable when you are not talking."

"Get out!"

In the hall way, the heaven siblings saw Glorfindel dashing from Erestor's chambers to his own chambers with only his pants on, his clothes in his arms, and laughing merrily.

.

.

.

"Erestor?"

Elrond entered the counselor's office reluctantly.

"Yes, Elrond?" Erestor was obviously annoyed.

"May I ask you something?" Elrond approached his counselor carefully.

"You just did." Erestor sighed tiredly. "What is it?"

"I have heard a rumor about you and Glorfindel." Elrond said. "Is it true? I'm glad that he already make a move on you. I.."

"Stop there, Elrond." Erestor put his quill down. "First, it's not true. Second, he did not make a move on me."

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Elrond sat down on a chair in front of the desk.

"Glorfindel just asked me for help. He said Cirdan's niece and nephew are taking interest in him. He doesn't want them to fight over him so he asked me to play his lover."

"And you agree to it?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"They and the twins accidentally found us in a compromising position."

"I see." Elrond nodded his head in understanding. "I really hoped it was real." He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nay. I'll leave you to your work now. Have mercy on him, Erestor."

"Not a chance."

.

.

.

"Good morning, Fin."

The twins greeted the captain who was watching his soldiers' training at the practice field.

"Good morning, pen-neth."

"How was last night?" Elladan grinned.

"What do you want to know?" Glorfindel raised his eyebrow. He knew what the twins wanted to know.

"Calladrion and Eoriel saw you leaving Erestor's chambers this morning almost naked. What's going on with you and Erestor? What happened last night?"

"They saw me?" Glorfindel grinned.

"Yes." Elrohir nodded. "Did you and Erestor.. for real?"

"Nothing happened. It's just an act."

"Shame." Elladan muttered.

"If you need our help, tell us, alright?" Elrohir squeezed the captain's arm.

"Actually, I do." Glorfindel smirked.

"We're all ears."

.

.

.

All eye turned to them when they entered the dining chamber together for dinner. The rumor was quite fast in Imladris and everybody just wanted to see with their own eyes how the relationship of the captain and the counselor was. They started murmuring when Glorfindel put his hand to Erestor's waist and led him to their seats. Glorfindel's smile that directed to the counselor was full of love in everybody eyes, but the counselor himself who was concentrated on his work rather than the one person beside him.

"They are watching. Could you pretend you're interpreted in me for a moment?" Glorfindel whispered.

"I will not pretend anything." Erestor replied.

"Then how can they know we were lovers?" Glorfindel whined.

"Do what you want."

"Really?" Glorfindel smirked.

"No, I take it back." Erestor glanced at the captain skeptically.

"Too late." Glorfindel chuckled. The captain lifted Erestor's hand to his lips and kissed the back of the counselor's hand tenderly.

There were murmurs and whistles from around the hall.

Erestor felt his face burning. He pulled his hand back from Glorfindel's hand and did not spare a glance to anybody in the hall, especially the golden elf.

"Your face is red, my dear counselor." Glorfindel whispered into his ear.

"Shut up."

In the opposite side of the table, Cirdan's niece and nephew watched the couple with speculative eyes.

"Do you believe this?" Calladrion asked his sister.

"Yes, I do." Eoriel muttered. "I think Glorfindel really love Erestor, but Erestor seems different."

"How?"

"He's not comfortable with the affection."

"Maybe he's not because he doesn't like to show his affection in public. He may be different when there are only two of them." Calladrion said.

"Maybe."

After dinner, the siblings followed the captain and the counselor to their chambers. This time the twins also followed them. They were just curious what Glorfindel would do this time.

The lords stopped in front of Glorfindel's chambers which were opposite the counselor's.

"They won't give up easily." Glorfindel chuckled. "Would you like to come in my chambers for a drink?"

"Nay, I still have works to do. Good night." Erestor turned to go to his door, but was pulled back by the strong grip on his upper arm. Suddenly, he found himself pressed to the wall and his lips were captured by Glorfindel's lips. He responded to the kiss automatically.

Glorfindel's heart beat faster when he felt Erestor's response to his kiss. He deepened the kiss hungrily. His hands roamed over the smaller elf's body. The captain pushed the door open and led Erestor inside without breaking the kiss.

At the corner of the hallway, the four elves watched their senior wide eyes.

"Finally!" The twins smirked.

In Glorfindel's chamber, the captain pressed Erestor's body with his own, and ravaged his mouth deliciously.

"You are delicious, my sweet Erestor." Glorfindel whispered into the counselor's ear; his lips grazed the contour of his neck.

Erestor felt the heat raising all over his body, Glorfindel's lips on his skin, and the strong hands touching his hip and playing with the laces of his robe.

"S.. stop." Erestor's voice was shaking.

"Why?" Glorfindel continued kissing his exposed skin.

Since when his robe was removed and his shirt opened, Erestor wondered.

Erestor grabbed the strong hand that was caressing his chest.

"Stop!"

Glorfindel ceased his attack to the beautiful body in his arms.

"Erestor?"

"We are already in your chambers. We don't need to pretend anymore."

"I'm not pretending. My kiss was real. Your kiss was real." The captain leaned in closer for another kiss.

"Was it?"

"What are you saying, Erestor?"

"I'm not a game for you to conquer, Glorfindel."

"No, you are not!"

Glorfindel's eyes were in pain, which almost made Erestor's heart melted. Should he just play along; sleeping with Glorfindel and breaking his own heart at the end? Erestor thought.

"You hate me this much?" The golden lord muttered painfully.

"I do not hate you." Erestor put his hands on Glorfindel's cheeks. "But this is not right. We were just carried away by our.. closeness. We will be sorry in the morning."

"No, I won't."

"You are stubborn." Erestor sighed tiredly. "I need to go back to my chambers."

"No! No! Erestor, please." Glorfindel grabbed the counselor's arm tightly.

"Glorfindel." Erestor said calmly. "Let me go."

"I'm sorry." Glorfindel released his grab from the counselor's arm.

"Good night, mellon-nin."

.

.

.

"You looked like hell, Fin."

Elladan squeezed Glorfindel's shoulder. The twins entered Glorfindel's office, hoping to tease the captain about what they saw last night, but found Glorfindel sitting at his desk, pale face with bags under his eyes.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked. "We thought you and Erestor already.. had a moment last night, but look at you now..."

"I tried to seduce him. At first, he seemed eager and responded to my kiss, but then he just pushed me away. I don't know what to do!"

"Have you ever said you love him?" Elrohir asked.

"I.. I have no chance to tell him." Glorfindel stuttered.

"Then we create one." Elladan grinned.

.

.

.

"Erestor? Erestor?"

Elrond called his chief counselor who seemed to be somewhere else, but in this room.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Are you alright? You seem not being yourself. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me and don't lie to yourself, mellon-nin."

"I.." Erestor was hesitated whether to tell his lord about his feeling toward this one elf. He needed to talk to someone. He decided. "Glorfindel kissed me last night."

"Yes!" Elrond was startled with his own response and Erestor's death glare. "Oopse! Sorry. Go on."

"We almost did more than just kissing." Erestor's face turned red. "But I.. I couldn't allow it."

"Why?"

"We are friends, Elrond. The kiss was just a mistake. It was an act to show the young ones who was following us last night, but after that.. it felt so real."

"Why do you think the kiss was a mistake?"

"Because Glorfindel doesn't love me like that."

"How do you know?"

"He hasn't told me or shown me that."

"That idiot." Elrond muttered. He knew how his captain felt toward the counselor, but it was not his job to tell Erestor that. "How do you feel about him, Erestor?"

"I don't know." Erestor was confused. "I care about him so much, but I just.. can't lose our friendship."

"Erestor, how long have you known him?"

"Very long time."

"Sort out your feeling. Don't waste your time for happiness anymore." Elrond squeezed his friend's shoulder in support.

"Alright." Erestor nodded his head. "By the way, today is the mid-winter feast; would you like to request some extra food for your table? I have special dishes for our guests. Would you like to try some before the feast started?"

Erestor changed the subject too fast.

"Uhm.. whatever you think was good, I'll be fine." Where was the uncertain elf a moment ago? Elrond wondered.

.

.

.

The dinner for the mid-winter feast was perfect. Thanks to Erestor and his crews. There were plenty of foods and beverages for everyone to enjoy.

After dinner, the elves were gathered in the Hall of Fire for the party. Some exchanged gifts with their love ones. Many couples left the party early to celebrate the night together. Many were just enjoy the party in the Hall of Fire.

Lindia had prepared his band for the special show tonight with the twins joining the band.

"May I have your attention please?" Elladan's voice was clear to all. "Today, we have a special guest to join our band. Please welcome our beloved captain, Lord Glorfindel."

Everybody turned to look at Glorfindel in awe.

"Well, you may not know that I can play lyre." Glorfindel smiled shyly.

"He's not bad, I assured you." Elladan added.

"Thank you, Dan." Glorfindel nodded his head to the twin. "I just composed a new song and I want to play it for you. Before I play, I'd like to say that this song is for someone very dear to me, and I hope he'd know my feeling for him."

.

 _We were friends, but something happened inside my heart_

 _When I look at you again, I know I could not let us apart_

 _I tried to do everything, to let you know that I care_

 _But you seem to know nothing, for the feeling we share_

 _I want to say I love you, but the words are always lost on me_

 _So I sing this song, hoping that you can see_

 _Since you have never noticed how I feel,_

 _I'd say it with this song_

 _._

Everybody was quiet after the last note was played. Glorfindel looked at everybody nervously and his eyes stopped at the counselor who looked back at him strangely. Then the applaud was erupted from everybody in the hall.

"That's not bad, Glorfindel. Not bad at all." Cirdan spoke to the captain when he left the stage and went back to where the lords were.

"Thank you, Cirdan."

"Can you tell me who the lucky elf is?" The shipwright winked.

"You'll know in time, Cirdan." Elrond said. "I believe you have something to talk with my chief counselor."

"Yes. Do you know where he is? I just saw him a minute ago." Glorfindel asked.

"I saw him going that way." Elrond pointed to the east entrance.

"Thanks, Elrond."

Glorfindel followed Elrond's direction to the east and found Erestor sitting on a bench looking out to the garden. It was snowing outside, and the garden was cover with the layer of snow flake.

"Erestor, why are you sitting here alone rather than joining the party inside?"

"I'm thinking about something." Erestor replied quietly.

"May I sit here with you? I need to talk to you." Glorfindel asked. When Erestor moved to the side to make a space for him, Glorfindel was reluctant to sit.

"What do you think about my song?"

"Not bad." Erestor smirked.

"Not bad?!" Glorfindel pouted.

"You sang beautifully, Fin."

"That's better." The captain grinned.

"Was it true that you say you sang this song for someone you care about?"

"Yes, it is." Glorfindel looked at Erestor with hopeful eyes.

"That lucky elf should know by now how you feel about him." Erestor smiled sincerely.

Glorfindel just wanted to hit his head to a nearby tree.

"You are the cleverest elf in the realm. I wonder why you are so stupid." Glorfindel sighed.

"Pardon?" Erestor raised his eyebrow.

"Don't pardon me!" Glorfindel cried out. "It's you, idiot! You are the one I sang that song for! You are the one I love, Erestor, and I've been in love with you for decades!"

Erestor looked at the captain, speechless.

"I tried to do everything to tell you I love you, but you are.. you are so dense, so ignorant. You don't even know why I tried to be close to you, or you just don't care. Even now, I already confessed my love to you, and you just.."

Glorfindel's incoming insults were cut off by Erestor's lips on his own. He closed his eyes and only felt the soft lips of his beloved. His hands automatically entwined in Erestor's dark tresses, while Erestor's hands were on his cheeks.

"Shut up, you fool." Erestor whispered to the warm lips. "We are both stupid. I've been in love with you for far too long."

"You have?"

"No, I lied." Erestor chuckled.

"You are a bad lier." Glorfindel put his hands on the counselor's waist and pulled him closer.

"You are an idiot." Erestor wound his arms around the captain's neck.

"I'm your idiot." Their lips were almost touched.

"Yes, you are."

.

.

.

Glorfindel was in the training ground when he got two visitors.

"Good morning, Glorfindel."

"Good morning, Eoriel, Calladrion." Glorfindel smiled to the siblings.

"I believe you had a very good night, last night." Eoriel grinned.

"Yes, thanks to you two." Glorfindel smirked.

"We're glad to help, old friend." Calladrion chuckled.

"And you are very good at it."

.

.

.

"Good morning, Restor!"

"Good morning, Dan, Roh."

The twins approached the counselor's desk gleefully.

"You look happy today." Erestor glanced at his students who now stood beside him, grinning from ear to ear.

"How was last night?" Elrohir asked. Before Erestor could reply, Elladan added.

"I saw you kissing your golden lord in the garden."

"So everything is as it should be, right?"

"Someday, curiosity will kill you." Erestor shook his head, but smiled softly. He opened his drawer and retrieved a key.

"You got one hour in the wine cellar." Erestor handed the key to Elladan who took it with glee.

"Thank you, Erestor. We're glad to do the business with you."

"Dan, don't be too fast. Do you forget something?" Elrohir warned his brother.

"What?"

"We haven't congratulated Erestor yet." Elrohir turned to his mentor. "Congratulations, Erestor. You finally found your love and your happiness." The twins hugged the counselor who they loved like their family.

"Thank you, pen-neth, and thank you for your participation." Erestor chuckled.

"We'll make the best of our one hour. Let's go, Roh."

Before the twins left the office, Erestor told them with a smile on his face.

"Don't even think to COPY the key."

"Don't you trust us, Erestor?"

"No."

"You are right." Elrohir laughed.

"Have a good day, Erestor." Elladan said. "Oh, good morning, Glorfindel."

"Good morning, pen-neth."

Erestor looked up to see Glorfindel entered his office; smiling happily.

"We are leaving. Have a good day." Elrohir patted the captain's shoulder lightly.

"And we'll close the door." Elladan added and dashed out the door with his twin in tow.

"Good morning, meleth." Glorfindel kissed the counselor's head lightly. "I have to give them a reward."

"How so?" Erestor raised his eyebrow, even though he knew what Glorfindel meant.

"They help me to get you."

"I see." Erestor nodded his head.

"You don't seem surprised?" Glorfindel raised his eyebrow.

"Nay, and I won't be surprised if you say you got help from your friends from the Grey Heaven too."

"Oh!" Glorfindel smiled dryly. "H.. how do you know, and how long have you known about this?"

"From you, just now."

"Damn!" Glorfindel wanted to hit his head to the bookshelf right now.

"You are wicked!" Glorfindel scowled.

"You are an idiot." Erestor raised his eyebrow challengingly.

"But I love you anyway." Glorfindel put his hand on the counselor's chin and bent his head to kiss the soft lips teasingly.

"And I love you too."

.

.

.

~Fin~

.

.

.

A/N: A bit sappy in the end. Sorry for my poor grammar. If you see any mistake, please let me know. (I think there are a lot. T_T)

Thanks for reading. ^^

Review please (:


End file.
